fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Agamydos
|ailments = Blindness |weaknesses = Ice Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Agamydos is a Fanged Wyvern. Physiology Agamydos is a large Fanged Wyvern with a primarily dark brown coloration. It is mottled with black blotches while its belly is entirely black. It has two round crests on top its head and a large frill that usually lies folded back against its head and neck. When spread out, the frill is bright yellow with red streaks. Two smaller frills are located on the sides of mouth. These smaller frills are solid red. It has five digits on all four of its feet, each one tipped with a black claw. Abilities Agamydos can spread open the frill around its neck and mouth to scare away predators. If this threat display does not work, it retaliates by spitting a poison that causes the victim to temporarily lose their vision, allowing the wyvern to escape. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Class: Reptilia *Order: Squamata *Suborder: Iguania *Family: Agamidae *Genus: Chlamydosaurus *Species: C. deinos Habitat Range Agamydos prefers temperate areas, but is also known to live in more arid habitats. In the Old World it inhabits the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Dunes, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Misty Peaks, Sandy Plains, Sunken Hollow, and the Verdant Hills. Recently discovered in the New World, they have been found in the Ancient Forest and Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Agamydos is a predatory monster that preys on smaller creatures such as Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Kestodon, and Kelbi. However, it competes with other predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Glavenus, Zinogre, Great Jagras, Tobi-Kadachi, Anjanath, and even the occasional Elder Dragon such as Kushala Daora or Lunastra. Larger predators, such as the aforementioned Rathalos and Glavenus, and Elder Dragons are especially dangerous as they can potentially kill an adult Agamydos with ease. Biological Adaptations Agamydos is equipped with a large, brightly colored frill around its mouth and neck that it unfolds in order to scare predators. If this scare tactic fails, it will spit inky saliva at a predator's eyes, causing temporarily loss of vision, allowing the creature to escape. This inky saliva also helps with hunting, as it prevents prey from escaping since it won't be able to see. It then finishes it off with its sharp claws. Its long tail can also act as a whip, with a single strike being able to stun small prey items. Behavior Agamydos is a fairly aggressive and territorial monster. It is an active hunter that attacks prey on sight, and will viciously fight against other monsters that encroach upon its territory, even others of its kind. Agamydos that inhabit desert areas will create burrows to hide in during the day and then come out at night when it becomes cooler. Etymology Agamydos is derived from Agamidae, a family of lizards that contains over 300 species. Carves |-|Low Rank= Skills: Adrenaline +1, Load Up, Marathon Runner, Status Atk +1 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +1, Load Up, Marathon Runner, Status Atk +1 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Agamydos will roar when it spots the hunter for the first time or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage and requires Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Agamydos charges forward a short distance to bite the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Agamydos will swipe one of its claws at the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage. *'Charge': Agamydos charges at the hunter. In rage mode, Agamydos will run on its hind legs and moves noticeably faster because of this. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Charging Claw Swipe': Agamydos stands on its hind legs and charges at the hunter to rake them with its claws three times in succession. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Agamydos spins 360 degrees, pivoting on its front legs to whip the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Blinding Spitball': Agamydos makes a gurgling sound before it spits a glob of dark fluid at the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage and inflicts Blind. **'Triple Spitball Shot': Agamydos moves its head from left to right as it spits its blinding venom at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Blind. **'Spitball Mortars': Agamydos looks up to the sky and spits one to three globs of blinding venom upwards. Where the spitballs will land is indicated by a shadow on the ground. Deals a small amount of damage and inflicts Blind. Turf Wars TBA Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Notes *Agamydos is largely based on the frilled neck lizard, Chlamydosaurus kingii. Its smaller oral is based on Phrynocephalus mystaceus. It also draws inspiration from the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park, which possesses large frills that its real life counterpart did not have, and also spits a blinding venom at prey. *Its head, frill, front legs, and belly can be wounded. The tail can also be severed and carved. *When in rage mode, Agamydos will huff smoke from its mouth and will keep its frill spread out until it exits rage mode. *When fatigued, its frill becomes dull and will search for an Herbivore to prey on. *Agamydos's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Blindness Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko